inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 027 (GO)
The Fight on the Ice! Vs Hakuren!! (氷上の格闘！ＶＳ白恋中！！) is the 27th episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO series. Summary The Episode begins with Yukimura breaking through Sangoku's defense and scoring a goal. During the halftime, Nishiki Ryouma return to Raimon and play against Hakuren in the second half. It seems that Kurumada Gouichi and Kageyama Hikaru will be switched into the field. With Nishiki and Hikaru joining the field, Absolute Barrier is finally broken by Double Wing. Then, Hikaru scored the first goal for Raimon with an amazing shoot. But, Sangoku has been injured, so Matsukaze Tenma again plays in the keeper position. After that, Raimon scored twice with Tsurugi's Lost Angel and Shindou's Harmonics. Also, Yukimura Hyouga realizes that Fubuki Shirou has not betrayed him, contrast to what he thought, and the "light" in his eyes come back. Yukimura shoots again with Icicle Road, and this time it was stopped by Majin Pegasus. Raimon wins by 3-2. Also, Endou Mamoru will leave the Raimon team to investigate something that Fubuki Shirou had told him and leave Kidou Yuuto as the new coach for Raimon. Plot Yukimura Hyouga uses his keshin Gousetsu no Saia. and uses it's hissatsu' Icicle Road and scores a goal. Raimon uses the tactic; Double Wing, but it fails to break through Zettai Shouheki. Raimon looks at the scoreboard, and sees that Hakuren is in the lead. Then, Nishiki Ryouma arrives and joins the team. With this, Raimon is encouraged to try the tactic again. But instead it fails, Nishiki reveals that he used to be a forward, but after joining the Italian Soccer League tournament, his position was changed to a midfielder. Kageyama Hikaru then talks to their coach; Endou Mamoru and states that he knows how to work Double Wing, then Endou remembers how Kageyama's kick was and it was strong during the practice. Endou and Kidou Yuuto agreed. Then Kageyama switches Amagi Daichi in the field. Kageyama goes in to the field, he passes through easily against a Hakuren member and passes it to Shindou Takuto. Then they try Double Wing with different members this time, Kageyama as the main in the left, with Nishiki and Matsukaze Tenma, and Tsurugi Kyousuke as the main in the right with Shindou and Hamano Kaiji. This then breaks through Zettai Shouheki. Kageyama kicks a mighty shoot, and scores the first goal. Everyone celebrates, and Double Wing can finally break through Zettai Shouheki many times. Tsurugi then uses Lost Angel to score the second goal and succeeds. Afterwards, Segi is switched into the field, that was actually another SEED. Ishido Shuuji is shown to be watching the match. Yukimura shoots, and Sangoku Taichi catches it, but then Segi falls on Sangoku, injuring Sangoku. Yukimura gets angry at Segi with injuring another player. Matsukaze Tenma then switches Sangoku as Raimon's goalkeeper. Kirino Ranmaru uses The Mist but fails since Segi was passing through and injured Kirino also. Tenma blocks all of the kicks with some help of the defenders. Then, Shindou Takuto uses Kami no Takuto and signals everyone. Nishiki then uses his hissatsu Acrobat Keep to get past an opponent. He passes the ball to Shindou, and then he uses Harmonics to which scores the third goal. Raimon is in the lead in the match. Yukimura then understands that this was Raimon's soccer and Fubuki had not betrayed him. Then everyone plays their "soccer" and the light in his eyes come back. Fubuki then started to cheer at Yukimura, then he becomes encouraged and he uses Icicle Road to score, Kariya Masaki lessens the amount of force of the shoot by using Hunter's Net. Then Matsukaze Tenma uses Majin Pegasus to block the shoot and succeeds. The match ends with Raimon's win and both reconcile with a hand shake. After the match, Fubuki Shirou talks with Endou Mamoru, and Fubuki told something to Endou that shocked him. Afterwards, Endou talks with Kidou Yuuto and states that he will leave the Raimon team, and leaves the team with Kidou as the new coach to which Kidou is surprised. Major Events *Nishiki Ryouma comes back to Raimon and plays in the match. *Yukimura Hyouga realize that Fubuki Shirou has not betrayed him. *Kageyama Hikaru enters the match and scored the first goal. *Sangoku Taichi is replaced by Matsukaze Tenma, who plays as a goalkeeper again. *Raimon wins against Hakuren. *Endou Mamoru leaves the team to investigate something Fubuki told him and named Kidou Yuuto as the new coach of Raimon. *Zettai Shouheki is broken by Double Wing, with the help of Nishiki Ryouma and Kageyama Hikaru. Hissatsu/Keshin/Tactic Used *'SH Icicle Road' (debut) *'SH Lost Angel' *'SH Harmonics' *'OF Acrobat Keep' (debut) *'DF Hunter's Net' *'DF The Mist' *'DF Biba! Banri no Choujou' Keshin *'KH Majin Pegasus' *'KH Kensei Lancelot' *'KH Sousha Maestro' *'KH Gousetsu no Saia' Tactics *'HT Double Wing' *'HT Zettai Shouheki' *'HT Kami no Takuto' Trivia *This is the second time Tenma plays as a Goalkeeper. *So far, it's the only episode where all of Raimon's keshin appeared. *Kageyama Hikaru shows a sign on a hissatsu techinque. *Raimon finally broke Zettai Shouheki with Double Wing with the help of Nishiki Ryouma (though it still failed with Nishiki) and Kageyama Hikaru (which was successful). Proverb Mamoru ''It doesn't matter how it looks. Don't lose when it comes to spirit!'' Category:GO episodes Category:GO season 1 episodes Category:Episodes